justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is a song by Ray Parker Jr. which is on Just Dance 2014. Dancers In the original routine, they're basically, in order, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. The sweat dance is a girl who looks like a teenager, her hair is black and curly, she wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background The background looks like the night. Around is a lot of purple and white smoke, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There's a house outline from time to time. The background in the sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. Slimer points up and down. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Egon to Slimer, and they're done during "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!". In the sweat version, the girl does a quick hop and is flinging her hands up and down quickly. It's the only gold move and is done during "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!". Mash-up There is a mash up for this song, which can be unlocked in February. The dancers are: *Ghostbusters (sweat) (JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Move Your Feet(JD2) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Starships (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) Video Photos paste just dance 2014 5 sm.jpg|The 'Slimer' costume|link=http://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2013/10/just-dance-2014.html Ghostbusteravatar2.png|'Dr. Venkman' Ghostbusteravatar4.png|'Slime' K-bigpic.jpg|'Ghostbusters Gameplay' Trivia *This gameplay appeard in the trailer for a very short amount of time. *The Slimer dancer's costume is actually colored blue and the gloves is actually colored yellow so it wont blend with the green screen, then it's edited so the costume is colored green and the glove is colored purple. *This song is from the movie "Ghostbusters". *This is the first song to have one dancer that doesn't have any legs. *Along with a couple of songs, this song is one of the songs to have a dancer that is not colored white. *This is the first song to have characters from movies/television series as the dancers/the costumes, the second was Nitro Bot, and the thrid is Prince Ali. *The sweat dancer appears in a lot of mashups. *At some parts the dancers look like they're doing the Macarena dance. *This is the 2nd song to have fire/lightened line effects. 1st being is Die Young from Just Dance 4 /Just Dance 2014. Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs from 1999 or under